Parecidos
by Melody Harden
Summary: Porque ambos cumplían la misma función con sus amigos... dentro de su forma de ser, ambos eran parecidos.


Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de publicar mi primera historia acá en FanFiction! Esta historia nació un día común, cuando me puse a pensar en el Trío Dorado favorito, y mis queridos Merodeadores. Me di cuenta de que Lupin y Hems, a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes, tenían muchas cosas en común, sobre todo la función que tenían ambos, cada uno en su grupo de amigos en diferentes épocas. Antes de que empiecen a leer, déjenme decirles que esta historia no es nada romántica entre estos dos personajes :)

Más allá de los prejuicios que la sociedad tenga contra los hijos de muggles y los hombres lobo, ambos son la lógica y la razón del grupo. Son el tipo de personas que siempre están para escuchar a sus amigos y aconsejarlos.

**Disclaimer: **Tengo que decirlo? ¬¬ lamentablemente para mí, los personajes de esta historia, y de la mayoría que se me venga a la mente no son míos, sino de la imaginativa y creativa de JKR… ya querría yo haber inventado a mi Sirius!

* * *

**PARECIDOS**

- Vamos Hermione! – dijo Ron, tratando de convencerla. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretados, mirándolo con reproche – sabes que se lo merece! Por qué lo defiendes?

- No lo defiendo! – exclamó la castaña con enojo, cruzándose de brazos – solamente no me parece que quieran vengarse por lo que él les hizo… están cayendo en su juego! Harry, no me esperaba esto de vos…

El muchacho de ojos verdes esquivó la mirada de su amiga, sin decir nada. No era bueno enfrentar a Hermione cuando estaba enfadada.

- El se lo merece – repitió Ron – Malfoy nos ha estado molestando desde que entramos al colegio… que problema hay en hacerle una pequeña broma?

- Se meterán en líos por nada! – ella trataba de hacerles entender – podrían perfectamente ir y decirle a McGonagall o a Dumbledore…

Ron bufó sin poder creerlo.

- Hermione… no quieres vengarte un poco? Por todo lo que te ha hecho? Recuerdas cuando te llamó _sangre sucia_?

- Claro que lo recuerdo – y el simple hecho de recordarlo le dolía. Nunca se había sentido tan mortificada – y yo le di su merecido por eso. Le pegué en la nariz, recuerdas?

- El mejor puñetazo de todos – concordó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también al recordarlo. – entonces, si hiciste eso, por qué no nos apoyas en esto ahora?

- Tratar de persuadirte es en vano, verdad? – suspiró Hermione resignada – bien, de acuerdo, iré, pero solo para que no se pasen de la raya…

* * *

- Vamos Lunático! – Sirius trataba de convencerlo. El hombre lobo solo lo miró seriamente un momento antes de suspirar y volver a su lectura, negando con la cabeza levemente.

- No quieres ver la cara de Snape cuando vea que…? – sonrió James, sin terminar la frase.

- No, la verdad es que no – dijo Remus con sinceridad – se que Snape es… bueno, no es nada agradable, y que es un Slytherin, pero creo que a veces se pasan con sus bromitas…

- Remus! – Sirius lo miró, tratando de parecer ofendido, pero lo delataba su sonrisa divertida – Quejicus se merece todo, y repito, TODO lo que le hacemos, verdad Prongs?

- Por supuesto – dijo el aludido, acomodándose los anteojos con solemnidad – entonces Lunático, nos apoyas? – preguntó, poniendo su mejor cara de angelito inocente.

- No se chicos… - dijo, inseguro – saben bien que soy prefecto, y que si nos llegan a descubrir, McGonagall va a querer mi cabeza, no la de ustedes…

- Querido Lunático, para eso estamos nosotros! Para librarte de tus responsabilidades de vez en cuando – explicó Sirius animado – si no estuviésemos nosotros, a lo mejor te pasas todo el día en la biblioteca, estudiando…

- Y que tiene de malo estudiar? – preguntó Remus, sin entender

James y Sirius se miraron serios un momento, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Remus bufó.

- Bueno, bueno, basta ya Padfoot, Prongs… - ambos amigos sonrieron. Cuando el lobito los llamaba por sus nombres de merodeadores, significaba que ya lo tenían con ellos – de acuerdo. Si no voy con ustedes, lo más probable es que se descontrolen…

**FIN**

Reviews? :)


End file.
